The present invention is directed to a method for reducing the defect density of an integrated circuit.
It is presently assumed that most of the defects of a semiconductor layer are mobile at high temperatures. As a result they seem to travel during diffusion and concentrate in some areas.
Such defect regions reduce the overall yield in the manufacture of an integrated circuit.